


Sin Embargo, Seguimos.

by lucinterior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Compartir cama, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Sharing a Bed, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucinterior/pseuds/lucinterior
Summary: Los Winchester tienen que compartir cama luego de unos días muy malos de caza.





	Sin Embargo, Seguimos.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ydeshacer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/gifts).



> Para mi color rosa.  
> Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, y hasta prometo hacer uno mejor.  
> Pero amo esta pequeña fantasía Wincest y es muy especial para mí dedicarte este one shot.  
> Sabés cuánto me cuesta hacer esto, así que es mi otra forma de decir que te amo tanto como no te imaginás.  
> Feliz día.

St. Louis siempre tenía algo que cazar. Lo que se nos presentó esa vez fueron vampiros. Una plaga de los hijos de puta. Bobby nos llamó para que fueramos a ver qué podiamos hacer. Al parecer, eran más fuertes de lo normal. Dean y yo estabamos prácticamente del otro lado del país, así que tuvimos que hacer un largo viaje de noche.

Nuestra última cacería fue un desastre y ambos estabamos molestos. Teníamos que mejorar, algo nos estaba pasando. Yo solamente esperaba que ningún sentimiento que yo tenga hacia él, interfiera en nuestro trabajo.

 

Por razones de sueño, paramos en un motel que quedaba a la mitad del camino. "Mayers" decían reluciente las letras del enorme cartel. Entramos y, luego de hablar con el recepcionista, nos dieron una habitación.

Cuando entramos a ella, había una sola cama. Mierda. La última vez que pasó algo así, Dean se alejó mucho de mí. Todavía no entiendo el por qué.

Ofrecí dormir en la bañera pero él dijo que allí dormía mal y necesitaba estar bien. Nos sacamos la remera y yo me acosté primero mirando al lado de afuera. Cerré mis ojos esperando dormir para no tener que lidiar con ningún inconveniente cuando mi hermano se acostara.

Luego de un rato, siento que él hace lo mismo. Pude notar que estuvo bebiendo. Mis nervios fueron notorios. Cerré los ojos nuevamente.

Dean se comenzó a mover mucho, como si estuviera incómodo. De repente, siento a su brazo desnudo cruzar por mi abdomen, el cuál se puso duro. Y no fue lo único que se puso de esa manera.

— Dean, ¿todo bien? — Solté. El gesto me gustaba, no lo voy a negar, pero era extraño viniendo de él. 

— Cariño, sabes que no ha sido un día fácil — 

— Sólo necesitas dormir un poco más, estás muy cansado — 

— Sammy, no me siento bien — Me abrazó más fuerte, aunque de manera agradable, logrando que mis piernas dejen de estar estiradas y que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran más juntos. Pude sentir su erección.

— Sabes que puedes decirme qué pasa, tal vez puedo ayudar — Podría jurar que mi voz temblaba.

— Mírame — dijo en tono de necesidad. Volteé abrazando ahora su cintura desnuda. Él automáticamente agarró mi cabeza y la empujó contra él, dándome un beso. Me aparté como reflejo de cualquier ser humano. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. — Ese es el problema. 

Él me miraba, buscando respuestas que yo no podía darle. Los dos sabíamos que estaba mal. 

Sin embargo, seguimos.


End file.
